1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand system and more particularly pertains to a system for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stand systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stand systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,657 to Ericson discloses a portable elevating device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,284 to Authement discloses a chair lift apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,698 to Grant discloses a hunting chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,803 to Green discloses a deer stand. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,002 to Paton discloses an astronaut""s work out device. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree stand system for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree through known methods and apparatuses that allows lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree.
In this respect, the tree stand system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tree stand system which can be used for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tree stand systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tree stand system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved tree stand system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a tree stand system for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree.
The system includes a short cable containing a plurality of wires twisted together. The short cable is configured to form a major loop around the tree containing a first free end with a first minor loop and a second free end with a second minor loop. The first free end of the short cable extends through the second minor loop at the second free end and then downwardly with a fixed chain link. The fixed chain link is pulled to tighten the major loop and short cable around a tree at an elevated location and to then support a load. The system also contains a long cord containing a plurality of braided strings. The cord includes a free upper end coupled to the second minor loop, a free lower end and an intermediate extent passing through the first minor loop whereby pulling the lower end of the cord will enlarge the major loop to allow the releasing and lowering of the cable.
A long cable, coupled to the fixed chain link and the second minor loop supports a load at an intended height on the tree. The system also includes a cable positioning member including a C-shaped upper component with a plurality of resilient fingers for releasably supporting the short cable configured in a major loop around a tree. The cable positioning member also includes a long rod for elevating the upper component and short cable to an intended height.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tree stand systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tree stand system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such support system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a tree stand system for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a tree.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tree stand system for lifting and retaining and then releasing a load on a vertical generally cylindrical member. The system includes a short cable which is configured to form a major loop around a vertical generally cylindrical member. The short cable contains a first free end with a first minor loop and a second free end with a second minor loop.
The first free end of the short cable extends through the second minor loop at the second free end and then downwardly with a fixed chain link. The fixed chain link is pulled to tighten the major loop and short cable around a vertical generally cylindrical member at an elevated location and to then support a load. The system also includes a long cord having a free upper end coupled to the second minor loop and a free lower end. An intermediate extent passes through the first minor loop whereby pulling the lower end of the cord will enlarge the major loop to allow the releasing and lowering of the short cable.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.